Come Here
by Ophelia May
Summary: Sara's favourite words. Fluffy GSR


A/N: Some fluff to celebrate Grissom's return from sabbatical. Has nothing to do with that, though I suppose it could if you wanted it to.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they aren't mine... just having some fun in the universe of TPTB.

--

She had never really been one to name favourites – why limit yourself when there were so many wonderful variations out there? But Sara had to admit that there were two words that, when used together – and by a certain someone – definitely fit the 'favourites' bill. These words had been followed by some of the best moments in her life.

The first time he'd spoken them was over a year ago now. Her car had been in the shop, and he'd noticed her arrival at work in the back seat of a taxi. Pleasantly surprised by his offer to save her the cab fare home, Sara had found herself enjoying a quiet drive in the passenger seat of Grissom's car. In hindsight, she should have noticed all the odd looks he'd been giving her over the last few days, but at the time she'd just brushed it off as Grissom being Grissom. Similarly, she hadn't thought too much of him walking her to her door.An oversight on her part, because that's when he'd said it.

"_Come here."_

_He spoke so softly that she wasn't quite sure she'd understood him, and further, since they were standing right beside each other, she wondered where exactly he wanted her to go. But he said it again, followed by a little smile, adding "I have a secret to tell you."_

_As she leaned in, he surprised her with a quick but gentle peck on the lips, and before she could catch enough breath to respond, he was back in his car and driving away._

It was a couple days later that she had heard the words again; he had invited her to eat breakfast with him after shift. The meal had gone smoothly; light small talk with a bit of flirty banter mixed in for good measure, and then he'd walked her to her car.

"_Come here."_

"_Another secret to tell me?" she smiled._

_He nodded and leaned in; a second quick, soft press of lips._

"_Hmm, I don't think I quite heard you," she grinned after he broke the kiss. "Would you mind repeat-"_

_The rest of her sentence was swallowed by his lips, and there was nothing quick about this kiss - several moments later they realized they were still standing in the middle of a parking lot._

Yes, those two words were the beginnings of some of her happiest memories. About a month – and many more shared meals – later, after a particularly difficult case…

_She headed to his office to say goodbye, and almost bumped into him as he walked out. He locked his door, started towards the exit, then turned to looked at her, reaching out his hand as he whispered the words again._

_Seeing he was upset, she merely took his hand, wordlessly following him out the door. All the way back to his place, their hands only let go when necessary – entering and exiting his car, and unlocking his front door. On entering his house he continued his silent walk, this time with the destination of his bedroom. His hand had pulled her onto the bed with him, where he promptly snuggled into her back, their still joined hands curled almost protectively over her stomach._

Sara lightly patted her stomach again recalling the moment. Though it had been a tough case, she'd been happy to provide Grissom with whatever comfort she could. It was good to know that he could turn to her when he needed support. At the time she hadn't even cared about the fact that it was her first time in that particular room.

Almost better than being able to support him was knowing that he would be there to comfort her. As was the way with their job, her turn at a difficult case had eventually presented itself, and he had risen to the occasion.

_She barely made it in the door before dropping everything she carried to the floor. It was horrible how cruel some people could be, and all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and forget about it. She was distracted from her goal by a soft, familiar whisper; Grissom, sitting on the couch, steaming cups of cocoa in front of him and her favourite novel in his hand. Lying on his lap with his fingers running gently through her hair, she couldn't imagine anything better than the comforting sound of his voice transporting her to a place far from the cruelties she had been dealing with. The hole would have to wait._

She grinned as reflection brought still more memories to the surface. After several months and many more utterances of her favourite phrase, she'd been curious to see the results of ignoring the words.

_She followed him back to his place after work – as had become her habit in the last few months – and settled in with a file she'd brought with her, not quite ready to set the case aside when Gil had decided he was done for the day. Apparently he had other things on his mind than the breakfast he'd promised; looking up at his seductive "come here", she found him leaning on the wall between the kitchen and living room, hooking his index finger in an attempt to distract her from her notes. Intent on finishing what she was writing, she quickly leaned back over her file, not realizing he'd moved until she felt his mouth attacking the back of her neck. Laughing in surrender, she turned to face him, asking "Did you need a kiss?" He gave her an adorable puppy dog face as he nodded his head, before pushing her down on the couch._

Trying to ignore him was pretty pointless, she'd discovered.

The glint of the diamond on her left hand, still caressing her belly, reminded her of another happy incident involving those words. He'd insisted on whisking her off to the lake for a weekend getaway.

_Walking along the shore late at night – no point in trying to change their schedule for such a short trip – she enjoyed the peaceful sound of the water lapping at the shore, and the comforting feel of Gil's hand in hers. After a few quiet minutes, there were those wonderful words again, this time accompanied by a tug on her hand. Sara loved his hugs; no one could bear hug like he could. _

_And then, leaning back to gaze into her eyes, he said simply, "Marry me, Sara." _

"_Yes" she said just as simply, as she returned his hug._

And now, Sara thought happily, it was her turn to show Gil just how wonderful those two words could be. With perfect timing, he chose that moment to walk through the door, a smile gracing his face when he noticed her on the couch.

"Come here," she said.

"Did you need a kiss?" he asked as he settled in beside her.

She shook her head, "Not for me."

At his slightly puzzled look, she reached out to grasp his hand, and gently guided it to her stomach. A look of understanding and delight spread across his face. Lifting her shirt out of his way, he leaned down to pepper her belly with a dozen soft, gentle kisses.

The End.


End file.
